


Okay :( - [Upraveno]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Čtete to na vlastní nebezpečí, pokud ještě nevíte co se stalo v kapitole 84 (případně 72)... Jsou zde naznačeny některé spoilery, ale (bohužel) ne všechno co jsem napsala je pravda.<br/>(Omlouvám se za název, ale já vážně nevím, jak to pojmenovat).<br/>PS: Oops, zjistila jsem, že jsem zveřejnila špatnou verzi. Omlouvám se těm, kteří si to již přečetli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay :( - [Upraveno]

Hange zaklepala na dveře Leviho pokoje a aniž by čekala na vyzvání, otevřela. Obvykle by vstoupila bez zaklepání, prostě by jen rozrazila dveře... ale situace se změnila. 

"Levi, potřebuji..." zarazila se, když zaznamenala, že majitel pokoje není přítomen. S tichým povzdechem zavřela dveře a pokračovala chodbou dál.

O chvíli později se zastavila u jiných dveří. Tentokrát po zaklepání zaváhala, než otevřela. Když spatřila postavu na posteli, vstoupila do pokoje, který patřil Erwinovi.

"Levi..." začala opatrně.

Bez reakce. Levi zůstal ležet zády k ní, zatímco k sobě tisk Erwinův plášť. 

Hange se kousla do spodního rtu. Zavřela za sebou dveře a poté zamířila k posteli, na kterou se usadila. 

"... zapomněl jsem ti pogratulovat k povýšení." prolomil ticho Levi.

"Heh... díky." pousmála se Hange. Šlo ale o smutný úsměv. "Doufala jsem, že se k té čtrnáctce nikdy nedostanem..."

Levi si hluboce povzdechl, což byla jediná reakce z jeho strany.

Následné ticho trvalo opravdu dlouho.

"... Proč jsi mě vlastně hledala?" zeptal se Levi a natočil k ní hlavu.

"Jen podepsat..." Hange se zarazila, když si všimla jeho opuchlých zarudlých očí. "... vypadáš strašně."

"Je to jeho chyba... Parchant jeden..." zavrčel Levi a opět se odvrátil. "...kvůli němu jsem začal přemýšlet, jestli jsem udělal správné rozhodnutí."

"Nemyslím si, že bylo špatné... ať už by jsi to serum dal Erwinovi a ne Arminovi, je to správné rozhodnutí." prohodila Hange. "Udělal jsi to včas a zachránil jeden život."

Levi se vytáhl do sedu, ale nechal hlavu sklopenou a neřekl nic. 

"Taky by to mohlo skončit tak, že by zemřeli oba... Armin ten svět vidí v lepším světle než ho kdy viděl Erwin... tak nějak jsi mi to přece řekl, ne? Erw..." 

Hange se zarazila, jelikož ji Levi obejmul. Chvíli ji trvalo, než si uvědomila, že se ji to nezdá. Nechala desky s papíry na posteli a omotala ruce kolem Leviho.

"Ten bastard mi... nedá mi pokoj ani teď..." zamumlal Levi. "... Víš, že v den jeho pohřbu, jsme měli výročí...?" 

"Jo... já vím." šeptla Hange.

"Měl jsem mu ty nohy zlomit." zamumlal Levi.

"Hmm?"

"Před akcí... přemlouval jsem ho ať zůstane a počká na infor... bude lepší, když zůs..." zlomil se mu hlas a chvíli trvalo, než opět pokračoval. "Stále mluvil dokola o tom a tak jsem mu řekl, že mu zlomím nohy, pokud nepřestane... Nenechal si to vymluvit..."

Hange si domyslela, že se to muselo stát po poradě, kdy v místnosti zůstal Erwin a Levi za nimi zavřel dveře, aby mohli být sami.

Byl to zvláštní pohled na Leviho, který nechtěla opakovat... Tohle nebylo jako jeho obvyklé Já...

Hange ale věděla, že to musí ze sebe dostat. Po celou dobu se choval jako by se nic nestalo. Kamená tvář, ze které nedokázal nikdo nic přečíst, ale teď... není tu nikdo před kým by musel předstírat...

Seděli tam takhle snad půl hodiny, než ji Levi odstrčil. Podepsal ty papíry a nechal ji odejít. 

 

*-*

 

"Díky." řekla Hange, když si vyslechla nové informace. "Můžete jít." dodala, než se sklonila k papírům na stole.

"Nesedíš tady ani moc dlouho a už jsi ve stejné pozici jako býval Erwin." ozvalo se odedveří.

Hange překvapeně pohlédla na Leviho. Vůbec na něm nebylo poznat, že by před hodinou brečel. 

"Můžeš mi laskavě říct, jak to Erwin zvládal?! Mě už to nebaví... samé papírování a..." Hange se odmlčela a jen si odfrkal. 

Levi se usadil kousek od ní. "Jestli si budeš pořád jen stěžovat, zapomeň, že ti pak budu dělat častou společnost." upozornil podrážděně.

Hange se pousmála. Už jen ta protivná přezdívka a bude to zase Levi... "Málem bych zapomněla!" vyhrkla náhle. Přitom se začala přehrabávat v jednom z šuplíků. "Tady. Sebrala jsem to, než odnesli jeho tělo."

Teprve teď Levi zpozorněl.

Hange po něm hodila látkovým pytlíkem.

"Co je to?" zeptal se Levi, ale odpověď nedostal. Když rozvázal provázek a pohlédl dovnitř, rozlil se mu po tváři lehký úsměv.

"Díky, Hange." řekl tiše. Přitom vytáhl z pytlíku Erwinův přívěšěk. Chvíli si ho nehnutě prohlížel, než si ho dal kolem krku pod bílou kravatu.

"Hlavně to už nedrž v sobě." řekla vážně Hange, ale na tváři ji tančil úsměv. Byla na sebe opravdu hrdá.

Levi nad tím pouze protočil oči, než se zeptal jestli a jaké jsou nové informace. 

 


End file.
